johnshorrorfandomcom-20200215-history
Leatherface
Leatherface Leatherface is an unintelligent child like killer/cannibal who wears his victims skin as a mask.Although he often uses hammers he is most commonly know for a chainsaw being his favourite weapon. He has many personalities depending on which mask he wears for example when he is cooking in the kitchen he is wearing the face of an old lady.He kills simply out of fear and self defence when people come into his home or sometimes his family order him to kill people. He lives with his two brothers the cook and the hitch hiker and his corpse grandpa but in the first movie the hitch hiker is run over and dies. In the second movie he lives with the cook and choptop (the hitch hikers twin brother) and in the third and fourth movies he lives with completely different familys. His real name is unknown although he is called bubba by choptop in the second movie and junior by family members in the third movie. He is based on the real life serial killer ed gein. In the second movie he proves to the audience how it is his family who make him do the killings when he is ordered to kill a local radio dj but falls in love with her and assists in her escape. He may also be a father as in the third movie there is a little girl in the family and when some one mentions the sex parts of the heroine of the movies body leatherfaces mother says junior knows what to do with them parts so this leads to belief the little girl may be a child from a past victim that has been raped. although he lacks intelligence he does know how to drive and he can be quite resourceful with his surroundings to use as weaponry. In the comic jason vs leatherface he battled jason voorhees where jason managed to knock leatherfaces chainsaw out his hands but the jason decided to become freinds with him and in the second fight he was once again losing to jason before jason got hit on the head with a hammer. The remake In the remake he is a child that was tossed into a dumpster who was found by a lady and she kept him as her own. his face suffers from skin disease and he is tormented by other children because of it so when he grew up he tried to hide his identity as much as he could. He lives with quite a large family in the remake and its prequel. He first kills when he is fired from the meat factory that he works in because there closing down. He is more muscular,has more intelligence and seems more evil than in the original but other than that he is just the same character. And in the prequel he is successful in killing every last one of his victims which i think is a first for a horror villain. Films/games (film) texas chainsaw massacre, texas chainsaw massacre 2, texas chainsaw massacre 3:leatherface, texas chainsaw massacre the next generation, texas chainsaw massacre remake, texas chainsaw massacre the beginning. (games) texas chainsaw massacre atari, grand theft auto san andreas (gamer myth)